The History of Sauron
by akatsuki rules
Summary: Frodo curiously asks Gandalf about the history of Sauron after the downfall of him and Gandalf relays the story back to frodo after a long journey. thnx r&r. Just to be safe i rated it T and that does not mean i literally think it's T.
1. Gandalf comes to visit

**Authors note: This did not really happen in the Lord of the Rings series, info was taking from ****.org/wiki/Sauron**** and ****/wiki/**** . Thank you for reading and I know it is a bit slow at the beginning so forgive me please. I hope it will get better.**

Frodo was quietly waiting in his cozy home of the Bag-end. He sighed as he thought of the things that happened a few years ago traveling across middle-earth to destroy Sauron, and then come back home to see wormtongue (also known as Grima) and Saruman destroyed. But everything was back to normal for now and he was waiting for the arrival of Gandalf. _Rap…rap…rap. _Frodo jumped with a start. He opened the door to see Gandalf stooping over the porch.

"GANDALF!!!! You are finally here, what happened, were there troubles on the way to the shire?" Frodo impatiently asked.

Gandalf chuckled and just merely replied, "No, my dear hobbit, I just passed Pippin on the way here and he asked for a smoke and as a polite person I am, I couldn't decline," He replied. "now about the request you asked me when I saw you about a couple of years ago, you were curious about the history of the Necromancer well known as Sauron?"

"Yes dear friend, I was recently looking at the fireplace and memories, oh such memories came flooding back to me, the escape of the Shire and I, at that moment wanted to know the history of the one who created the ring."

"Well my dear hobbit, I was lying really when I said I met Pippin, I was quite caught up with the history of Sauron. So here it is."


	2. Morgoth or Eru? kindof boring chapter

Gandalf pulled out a long pipe and took little puffs. He smiled upon seeing the impatient look Frodo was giving him.

"All right, let us begin…"

"_Once there was Eru who created life, there were Ainur (angelic spirits) and Valar (the power beings who entered middle earth). Now there was another race of the Valar called the Maiar who were lesser to the Valar and Sauron was one of them."_

"_Was he evil?"_

"_No, in fact, all of them were good, so imagine Sauron as a being of the light and not of the dark."_

"_That is quite hard Gandalf. That is like saying to imagine Aragorn King of Mordor and all the Orcs and such."_

"_My dear hobbit, would you like me to continue on this story or discuss about whether Sauron is good or not?"_

"_Oh my, I am sorry old friend I didn't mean to interrupt. Please go on"_

"_All right…so Sauron was a being of good for all things were good in the beginning. Now although Sauron was a Maiar, he was more powerful than any of the rest of the Maiar. More powerful than Sauraman or myself."_

"_Gandalf…you are a maiar?"_

"_Yes my young hobbit I am. Now then, Eru had a choir that had music so wondrous but there was a rebel by the name of Morgoth…_

Sauron looked out into the horizon. It was peaceful. Recently, he and a thousand other Maiar drove Orcs out. Their blood still shone on his sword. Sauron heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Immediately, he drew his sword wary of any attack. These days were too dangerous with vile creatures that could spell your death any moment. The door creaked open and immediately, he let out a battle cry.

"FOR ERRRRRUUUUUUUU!!!" he cried and swung his sword at the mysterious figure.

"Sauron, my good friend what in middle earth was that for?"

It was his good friend elf Lorienth. Eyes twinkling he grasped Sauron's arms tight and beaming said, "Well Sauron. You have grown and what is this news about you leading Maiar into battle against Orcs? All Valar and Maiar know of this! You are a-a-a child's hero now! Everyone wishes to be like you or to wed you! That's How famous you became! You are now a legendary figure!"

"You jest!" Sauron jeered. "There is no way after one victory, everyone, even the Valar suddenly love me!"

"It is true! Everyone in cities I passed by say, 'Oh look it is Sauron's friend' 'Sauron you say? He is not even true!' 'Yes he is, my husband fought along side of him and greatly praises him.' And other things but the thing is that everyone knows you now! It is even said that Eru himself praises you!"

Sauron gaped at this news. Eru? The master creator? Interested in someone like him? HE could become a Valar or an Ainur and personally serve Eru himself!

He could see himself already, playing music for Eru, the greatest honor there is. Even do better than Morgoth the greatest Valar musician ever to serve Eru!

Then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. All joy forgotten, he and Lorienth drew their weapons and prepared to attack. This time however the door blasted open and they saw a great figure.

"What in Eru?" Lorienth gasped.

It was Morgoth, the greatest Valar known.

"Who is Sauron!" Morgoth snapped.

"He-is my lord." Lorienth stuttered pointing a shaking finger at Sauron.

"Good now leave us alone." Morgoth demanded only this time in a kinder voice.

Immediately Lorienth fled and a few minutes later, they both saw him running out of the city gates.

"You are Sauron?"

"Yes my lord. I am him."

"Good. Now as you know, I play music for Eru himself. However I discovered a way to destroy him and I want you to help me. I have heard of your victory and how you led our brethren to war and that you have much power here. You are perfect for me. Imagine defeating Eru. Imagine where everyone lives in content and happiness. I have seen some people. They are tired. Living on hope that some do not know is true. I want to help them and the only obstacle is Eru and his followers, however, I made allies with Orcs and Goblins and we have an army of 10000 to attack. All I need is Valar and Maian people to give us support."

"But-Goblins and Orcs are evil sir!"

"Not these ones. I have complete control and all they want back is to own some land. Land rightfully belonging to them. If Eru is all mighty and merciful then how come he doesn't let a few creatures live in peace!"

Upon saying this Morgoth spat on the ground bitterly.

"Imagine it Sauron, you can rule the land as my second in command. All I need you to do is to say things about Eru."

"But—that-is –blasphemy!"

"That does not matter! Are you in or not?"

"I-I don't know, I need time to think it out."

"Very well, meet me at this place called the Morlien tree at 12 and give me your answer to me tonight."

"Very well sir."

With a quick turn, Morgoth left. Sauron thought the same words over and over again. _What do I do? What do I do?_ without an answer in his head.


End file.
